A Christmas Night
by DuelKatana
Summary: After the Yule Ball, Prussia and England decide to exchange presents and their thoughts on their relationship and each other. A spin-off story from my crossover fanfiction Goblet of Fire with Hetalia and Bleach added in.


**AN: So, after more than an entire year away from typing and writing fanfiction in any way, I'm finally back. My exams are over and I'm finally free to write again, at least until I go back to schooling. This particular one is actually linked to one of my unfinished crossovers, but since no other characters from the other fandoms are here, I'll just post it here. Fair warning, this is PrUK, so if you don't like it, please don't read this and then start complaining in the reviews. Those will be ignored.**

 **Hope that you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in any way.**

 **o-o-o**

They laughed, a tired sound that nonetheless sounded the happiest and most relaxed they have both been for a while. The world economy had started on its journey of recovery and the paperwork involved had taken its toll on the Brit. It had been hard on the albino as well who still had to recover from his wounds inflicted during his time behind the Iron Curtain, a time that had only ended less than five years ago. The Ball, the entire Tournament, while stressful for many others, was the respite that they had needed, the time that they had needed to relax and forget about being England and Prussia, but instead simply be Arthur and Gilbert.

"I missed you…" Arthur murmured, intertwining his fingers with Gilbert's, not giving a damn about who could see them. "Are you sure you're alright now?" He turned to face his beloved, fingertips lightly brushing at the albino's cheek, his eyes searching the familiar ruby red eyes for any signs of discomfort.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "I'm here am I not my liebling? Besides, I did manage to dance with you just a few moments ago, I would imagine that I'm healed now." The teasing tone of his voice easily took the edge off the words and he laughed as light pink dusted across England's cheeks. He did like the concern and care that he was being showered with, he really did, who would not? It showed that Arthur still loved him, but when he started becoming a mother hen and refused to stop, it did get annoying, albeit endearingly so.

"Oh shut it." Arthur said, his scowl closer to a pout than an actual scowl, as he nudged the albino. The night was clear and the sky was filled with stars, their feet leading them out to the corridors and away from the Great Hall. "It has been a long time since the sky was this clear or the stars this visible." England whispered, looking out at the night sky. The cities were never dark enough, and the past few years had taken any beauty out of the sight with many nights spent in the study or his own room, heart filled with fear, for himself in the earlier years and then for Prussia in the later decades. It had been a long time since he was able to simply enjoy the beauty that the stars had.

"Ja, it has been a long time." Prussia replied simply. He had not felt that the night was remotely beautiful in any way in decades, even centuries. War after war, night had simply been a sign of the end of yet another day, the darkness simply another place for enemies to hide in, and for him to hide himself, either for safety or to wait to strike. He had not been a large empire, not like Arthur had, and rarely took the time to look up and admire the stars. "They are beautiful, the way they shine…" He started as fingers brushed against his own, but he took the hand in his all the same. A clichéd line was on the tip of his tongue, but he held it there, refusing to destroy the peaceful silence that somehow, seemed more romantic than anything he could have said.

Arthur smiled, taking the albino by the hand and tugging gently. Together they made their way back to their room. Heading straight to the bedside drawer, England brought out a wrapped present. Looking at the albino with an expression that bordered on shy, he held out the present. "It's Christmas and, well, just open it." He muttered, cheeks darkening further as Prussia took the present. Carefully removing the wrapping paper, he held the knitted scarf in his hand, staring at the Brit. "I know you hate the cold and well, you already have jackets and sweaters…" Arthur mumbled, waiting for a response. "It's alright if you don't like it, I can always make another one…"

Staring in disbelief at the Brit, Gilbert grinned, tackling England onto the bed with a hug. "I love it." Gilbert smiled, gently pressing his lips against Arthur's. "I'll even show you how much." He said, getting up and walking to his drawer, retrieving his flute. Closing his eyes, he started to play, the notes weaving together to form a song that he had composed with the blonde in his heart. Arthur's eyes grew wide as he took in the music that was being played, or rather, the emotions that went into the music. It was no tangible present, nothing that he could hold by his side, yet it was more special, something that touched his heart rather than his hands, something that he would be able to hold no matter what happens.

The moment the flute left his lips, Gilbert found his arms full of a certain Englishman who had rushed forward and hugged him tightly in a rare show of open emotion. "I guess you like it schatz…" Prussia said, laughing at the nod against his shoulder that he felt more than he saw. Gently pushing England back, he smiled softly at the confused expression on his lover's face. "Mistletoe." He said simply, pointing up at the ceiling. Someone must have hung it there earlier, or it could have also been magic.

"Well, tradition must be followed yes?" Arthur murmured, leaning in close to the albino, who only nodded and followed his actions. Quietly, gently, their lips met in a loving kiss, unhurried yet not without a silent passion of its own, their love for each other laid bare for both to see and feel. As they broke the kiss, they leaned forward and smiled, looking into each other's eyes.

As nations, relationships were born and killed off almost too easily. Today's ally, friend, lover could be tomorrow's enemy, killer, murderer. Yet, times like these, they could not help but hope that their relationship would be able to last through the test of time.

 **o-o-o**

 **AN: And that's it, the end of this little fic. It's the first that I've finished in a long long time and I hope that it's up to par. For those who are wondering, this is set in a Harry Potter crossover fic that I have yet to complete and should really be working on. It's set just after the Yule Ball. The title, for anyone who wishes to search for it, is a really embarrassing one: Goblet of Fire with Hetalia and Bleach added in.**

 **Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this short thing. I somehow really enjoyed writing this, even though it's something that I have been putting off for such a long time. Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
